


The Direct Approach

by SamuelJames



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal thinks he's taking advantage but that really isn't the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Direct Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Direct Approach  
> Pairing: Simon Tam/Malcolm Reynolds  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Mal thinks he's taking advantage but that really isn't the case.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal where the prompt was UST or 'A Pairing You've Never Written Before'  
> Disclaimer: Firefly is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Word count: 500.

"Listen, Doc. This ain't right."

"It was fine last night, Captain, when you fucked my mouth with your fingers tangled in my hair."

Simon smirks as he says this and Mal can't deny that it was good. He'd enjoyed messing up that overly neat hair but he's not okay with this. He doesn't take advantage of his crew.

"Wasn't expecting you to earn your keep. Being our medic is payment enough, I don't expect..." Mal gestures and stammers, like he's suddenly incapable of saying sex which is ridiculous.

Simon moves closer and puts his hands on Mal's hips. By all rights, he should be the blushing virgin, certainly seems the type. However Mal discovered last night that Simon knows more than a few things about pleasing a partner.

"You like sex don't you?"

Mal nods, "course I do."

"You enjoyed last night?"

Mal recalls the feeling of Simon's mouth on his cock. "Yep, wasn't demanding a repeat performance though."

Simon rolls his eyes, why'd Mal have to go and make it so complicated. "You're not taking advantage, threatening me or coercing me. We're both adults who are capable of making our own decisions."

Mal leans in and kisses him, spinning them a little and pressing Simon against the ladder. Simon's hands drop to his sides and when Mal pulls back Simon stays quiet, afraid of spooking him.

"After you left last night, I felt dirty like I'd taken advantage or something. I got a duty to my crew but you're sure?"

"I'll write you a note if you want. To Whom It May Concern, Captain Malcolm Reynolds is hereby permitted to sex me up. Sincerely Doctor Simon Tam."

Mal laughs, sex didn't used to be this complicated. Well the sex part isn't but he's not good at relationships. Still Simon is standing there, looking like butter wouldn't melt. "Strip."

Simon pushes away from the ladder and opens the buttons on his vest, opens the buttons on his shirt next and looks a lot more confident than Mal would if the roles were reversed.

"Everything, Captain?"

"Yes."’ Mal sits on his bunk and watches the rest of Simon's striptease. He reaches out his hand and pulls Simon onto the bed. They kiss urgently, Mal's fingers twisting in Simon's hair. He pulls Simon's head to one side and he gasps. Mal pulls his fingers free, "sorry."

"Don't be, I'm partial to some rough handling. Not gonna break."

Mal grinds against Simon and kisses him once more before moving down the bed. Pushing Simon's knees apart he settles himself between them. He grips Simon's cock and strokes it a few times before leaning forward to lick it. When he circles the head slowly with his tongue Simon lifts his hips slightly. Mal pushes him back down, "patience."

"Yes, Captain."

Mal looks at Simon. "Can we tone down the Captain stuff in bed?"

"As you wish, Sir"

"Is there a kink you don't have?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
